Nameless Story 2
by Sket Fan
Summary: Conan decided that his life suck while Harry thinks his life great.What happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Nameless Story

I don't own Detective Conan or Harry Potter

* * *

Conan Edogawa or his real identity,Shinichi Kudo decided that his life sucks.

Really,really sucks.

It have been three years since he had been shrunk. Since then he have been searching any lead to the Organization. Finally, with the help of Kir which also known as Mizunashi Rena,he and the others( FBI,Hattori,his parents,some of the member of Metropolitan Police and unexpectedly Kaitou Kid)have managed to take down the Black Org. Granted it took two years to take them down but they still managed. The results also have been quite nice since none of the member have managed to escape(not that they didn't try)though Gin and the other important members have killed themselves.

Their takedown also bring good news to KID since he have finally found Pandora which is actually in the hand's of the Kudo Family,and managed to settle down(this news make Nakamori-Keibu ranted for weeks of how he will hunted Kid for the rest of his life and have been in media coverage for two whole months).Conan swears his ears have bleed due to Sonoko's and Nakamori's voice.

But unfortunately for him,the Black Org have found out that he and Haibara are still alive and as their final revenges, they have destroy all of the poison that they have created which is including APTX 4869 and burned their lab. Haibara have tried to make the antidote for one year and half more before she gave up. This makes Conan depressed for weeks before he accept the truth(with the helps from Hattori, Ran and Shounen Tantei *though they didn't know*).

The most hard moments was for him to tell Ran as Shinichi, that he will never come back and ask her to move on. After the called, Ran have become a hollow shell for months before she finally move on. He have been thinking wheater to tell Ran the truth or not before he decided that it have been best for her if she didn't know since it only make things hard for her.

After the whole deals, he continued his life as still live with the Mouri even though his parent have asked him to go with them but he decided he didn't want to be in their's crazy adventures. He still caught up with cases sometimes but not as often as before. Hattori still managed to bug him and Mouri are still drunk.

Overall,his live have been back to normal but he still couldn't shake the feeling of _emptiness_ in him...

To be continue...

* * *

Please Review~IIf you realised any mistake,please feel free to inform me ^.^

The next chapter is about Harry!


	2. Chapter 2

Nameless Story

I'm sorry for any mistake that I've done in chapter 1. I don't own any rights.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hakuba Hari or previously known as Harry Potter decided that his life have been great.

Really, really great.

Since Hakuba Saguru, his new brother came to Privet Drive to investigate a murder that happened at the Greenwood's house,the Dursley have give him a lot of core to work to so they may look presentable. They have been careful to not let he be seen during the investigation. Unfortunately for them, Saguru have seen him when he have been running from Dudley and his gang. Since then, he would walk him from school and talk to him. He have been really happy! Nobody have ever actually talk with him.

He have told Saguru everything. About the Dursley, where he sleep and also about his uncle daily beatings. He remembered that Saguru have look quite mad at that time but he didn't know why. Aren't freak like him deserve it? The Dursley have told it every time they can. The next day, he noticed that someone was watching him. He also noticed something like a camera flash. He told this to Saguru but he assured him that it was nothing.

After the case have been solved, Saguru have came to bid him goodbye. He have been so sad and Saguru didn't help him either because he was smiling the whole time and said everything could be better. How could everything be better? Saguru will go and leave him alone. Dudley would start to pick on him again. The only thing that stop him this time was because of Saguru. Did he hate him too?

True to his word, the next week was a lot more worse than before. The Dursley have increased his core and he couldn't finish it on time so he be punished and can't eat for the whole week. Dudley and his merd(herd of morons) also started to pick on him again but this time he couldn't run since he didn't have any energy to this, almost all of his body have been covered with bruise

But the next week have been pure surprised. The authorities came and took him from the Dursley. They told him that Dursley have been arrested for abuse and Dudley have been sent to live with Aunt Marge. They also told him that what the Dursley did to him was wrong and he shouldn't believe whatever that they have said to him. He asked them how they knew about this and they answered with " We're sorry but he told us to keep it as a secret".

After that he've been sent to the orphanage. He loved it there but he still couldn't help by thinking that it was so noisy there. After a week since he live there, a nice couple have come and adopted him. They haven't told their name but they said that he will love his new brother. He asked them why and they answered "Didn't you met any teenage detective before? he's our son".

So here he is, standing infront of Tokyo International Airport waiting for his brother to pick him 've been waiting for this moment since he was seven which is the same time his brother decided to continue his education in Japan, but his parents said that he couldn't since he didn't know japannese and his mother also would love for him to stay with her.

His live with them have been great. They took him with them with them when they go to vacation. He also got many friend since Dudley wasn't there to scare them.

Overall, his life have been great, but he couldn't shake the feeling that his life would be greater...

To be continued...

* * *

I change his name to Hari because I don't want him to look so different. I rarely could think that as Harry when they changed his name to Akira or something.

*I didn't know about the airport. I just wrote it.

*Harry been adopted when he was 5

Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any rights

* * *

It was just another school day. Ran woke him up as usual. The kids waiting for him as usual. The class started as usual. The teacher as boring as usual. Overall, it just another normal day. He sighed.

Continue his life as Conan was harder than he thought. It still is by the way. To know that he must let go of everything he have as Shinichi. Ran. His friends. His school. His usual deduction. His life. Fortunately or unfortunately,his parents aren't included.

They have adopted Conan since his "mother" die in a plane crash. Yukiko Kudo, his so-called-new-mother claimed that his father are in ran since he was in debt with so many people. That wasn't a whole lie. His father did ran, from his editor anyway.

" Class, I have good news for you guys! " Kobayashi sensei's voice cut him from his thoughts. Since her engagement with Inspector Shiratori, her face have always covered in smile.

"We got new student today!" she continued. There was cheers from the kids, obviously happy to get a new friend. "You can come in now, don't be shy" she directed to the... door? No. The one that standing behind it.

The door open revealing a foreign boy with messy black hair that looks like it defied gravity and the brightest green eyes that he ever seen. He stand nervously in front of the class, looking lost of what to do. "Go on, introduced yourself to your classmates," the black hair teacher encouraged.

"My name is Hakuba Hari I came from England nice to meet you!" the boy said or more practically shouted, in one breathe.

The class was stunned with silence. Everybody including the teacher, are trying to digest what have been said. The clock keep thinking, and suddenly laughter filled the whole class.

"You got a girl name!" shouted one of the boys at the back of the class.

"Is that why you look funny?" asked a girl who was sitting in front of him.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" taunted the same boy again.

Hari look down in shame, desprately trying to make himself invisible. Its not his fault that his name could be a girl name in this country! He didn't want to change it though, it was the only thing he have from his real parents.

"Class, you can't laugh at people name. It's not nice," scolded the teacher lightly. The majority of the class hung their head down in shame except for a blond girl who wears a bored expressions on her face and a bespectacled boy who look at him with eyes full of curiosity.

"I'm sorry about them Hari-kun," the teacher apologized. "Why don't you sit next to Genta-kun over there?" the teacher pointed to a empty sit next to a big boy who sit directly in front of the bespectacled boy. He nod and take his seat. A few seconds later, the class continued as usual.

* * *

TBC..

Sorry for the late updated! My schelude is packed.

P/S: Could you guys please give me a review?


End file.
